


Of Wolf and Man

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Sex, fluffy talk about Nirn's many afterlives, khajit dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taro and Farkas have a serious discussion about the afterlife and have a good old-fashioned werewolf romp. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolf and Man

It had been a while since they had transformed.

They couldn't have asked for a better night. The moons were full and angry red, the night was cool and the forest was shivering with wildlife. Both Taro and Farkas entered the dark cold forest as a Khajiit and Nord respectively, but soon they wore the skin of beasts, all reason and morality flinging from their minds. The animals of the forest fled in terror as soon as they felt werewolves among them. The fear carried thick in the air, serving only to fuel the beast's fervor.

Taro had suggested they have a wild night on a whim, because it had been some time since he'd last felt the beast blood pumping hot and violent in his veins. Aela, staying with the Harbinger and his mate for little over a fortnight, merely rolled her eyes at the incredibly garish reasoning for such a reckless transformation but agreed to watch the house and their boy while they were gone.

Farkas took the first kill of the night. His howl sent a violent tremble through Taro's spine, and the sight of crimson blood shimmering on Farkas's fangs droze the Khajiit into a sudden frenzy. Jaws snapped at each other and vicious growls shook the forest floor. Taro grabbed the prey tightly in his jaws and Farkas retaliated by grabbing the other end, a mad glint in his eyes. Blood sprayed as the animal was torn asunder, both beasts shredding their half of the carcass, snarling at one another when one came too close.

As Farkas snapped a bone between his teeth, Taro pounced at him, the two of them falling to the ground in a heap of fur, claws and flashing teeth; to anyone else, it may have looked as if these two creatures were trying their best to kill each other. To them, it was foreplay. They were never so free as when they gave into their beast blood.

For all their flailing and biting, Taro managed to pin Farkas on all fours beneath him. Farkas bent his neck back to snap at his mate, but there was no real conviction. He wanted this, he wanted to be mounted, but it was no fun to give in without a struggle. Taro growled against Farkas's neck, sex pheromones flooding his nostrils, his huge, hairy arms holding his mate down.

He slid inside of Farkas, lips pulled back in a snarl, a guttural whimper in his throat. Farkas clawed the ground, his claws digging healthy gashes through the dirt. Without wasting a moment Taro began thrusting in earnest, his hips rocking mechanically against Farkas's backside. Despite the guttural roars and the threatening snapping of his jaws, Farkas pushed back into his mate, meeting his rough thrusts eagerly. Under the twin moons they mated as beasts, Hircine preserve them, and the entire forest could smell the heat and lust of the beasts as they released their animalistic desires onto one another.

.

.

.

Taro opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The sun was still peeking uncertainly on the horizon, but the first beams of morning that streaked through the trees bore into him unforgivingly. It was worse than a hangover. _Monumentally_ worse. Groaning and attempting to sit up, Taro heard identical sounds of upset nearby, and turned his head to see Farkas sprawled out on a cluster of leaves next to him, entirely nude and splashed with dried blood.

Bites and scratches littered his body, already healing but nasty to look at; Taro chuckled, checking his own body over to see just as many, the teeth marks hard to make out under his fur but the blood matted against him.

"Ugh… I feel like I drank all the mead in Jorrvaskr…" Farkas groaned, covering his face with his arm.

"You're still alive, so I'd say that's unlikely," Taro answered groggily. He flopped onto his back, closing his eyes. He really couldn't fathom moving at the moment. "You okay?" he asked his mate, recalling only hazy memories of their feral night together. Farkas laughed through his nose.

"As good as can be expected, considerin'."

"Things got pretty wild, from what I can remember," Taro said. "You are sure you are fine?"

"Me, how about you?" Farkas shot back amusedly. "Between the both of us I think we did a lot less hunting and a lot more biting each other than we were expecting."

"That is true." Taro chuckled, extending an arm out to brush against Farkas's marred skin. "Come here."

Moving into a position that was comfortable for the both of them was a challenge, but one the men accepted with ease. Finally Farkas found himself with his head resting on Taro's stomach as Taro's fingers tread lightly through the Nord's dark hair. Both of them too groggy and exhausted to think about leaving the area to find their clothes and head home, they opted to rest in the glen for a while before finding the strength to get up. Healing could come later, when Taro was feeling well enough to expend the energy.

"I have a slightly disarming question to ask, especially considering how we spent our night," Taro said finally. A song-bird several trees away began its morning song, untroubled now that the beasts who roamed the forest previously were subdued.

"Mm. Go ahead," Farkas answered.

Taro sighed, claws still combing through his mate's hair. "Are you alright like this? Are you content being a werewolf? When the time comes and our lives end on Tamriel, will you accept Hircine's plans for us without any regrets?"

The Nord's hair slipped through Taro's fingers as he sat up, staring down at the Khajiit, brows dipped in concern. "What brought this on?"

"It's something that's been on my mind lately. You know, before Alduin and all of the Dragonborn nonsense, I didn't really put any faith in daedra or the afterlife. I figured if _anything_ , we'd all just slip into the dream sleeve after we die, and I thought believing in any other sort of afterlife was ludicrous. After both curing Kodlak's lycanthropy and _literally_ setting foot in Sovngarde, I can't expect to deny it anymore. Honorable Nords go to Sovngarde. The Cathay will go the dream sleeve and be reborn. Werewolves are sent to Hircine - to the Hunting Grounds. That's our lot, isn't it? We don't seem to get a say in where we end up."

Farkas watched Taro as he spoke. "Kodlak wanted to cure his lycanthropy because he didn't want to join the hunt. S'it the same for you?"

"That isn't exactly it," Taro answered with a tired sigh. "I… I'm worried that _you_ might regret it. Does Sovngarde really hold no temptation for you?"

Farkas was silent for a long while, staring at a cluster of bloodied leaves thoughtfully. Finally, he wet his lips to speak.

"If I was cured - that is, if _either_ of us were cured…" Farkas visibly sought for the correct phrasing, slipping his hand over Taro's, "...Listen. I don't give a damn where I end up so long as you're there. With lycanthropy, we can…" Casting his eyes away, Farkas sighed.

Taro squeezed his hand. "We can go together."

Farkas nodded but said nothing.

There was a silence that followed this, broken only by the songs of the morning birds and the gentle rustle of leaves from above. Taro's keen eyes watched spots of sunlight waving through the gaps in the canopy of trees, feeling the rare warmth of morning light on his fur. For all his wounds and aches, he felt overwhelmingly content. Being with Farkas tended to elicit this alien feeling within him, something he had not felt since he was a small cub. With Farkas, he belonged. More than that, he wanted to be alive - life wasn't merely a day to day struggle for survival.

"You're really okay with staying this way so that we can be together beyond Tamriel?" Taro asked quietly. Farkas frowned.

"Like I said."

"I feel the same way. I don't care where I end up so long as we're together… But I want you to live with no regrets. Am I wrong to say that Kodlak's decision didn't stir something? Or your brother's?"

Farkas's frown deepened, and then saddened. "S'not wrong, I suppose. But-"

"Listen to me." With difficulty, Taro sat up, pain shooting down his spine. It went ignored as he brought a hand to the Nord's face. "I want you happy. I'm not too concerned about the next life, I'm concerned about _this_ one. Whether we transform or not, this beast blood is forever pumping in our bodies, giving us no rest. It's afflicted you longer than I. Is there any part of you that yearns for a simple good night's rest? To be alert during battle, without the constant whisper of the hunt pressing on your mind?"

Farkas moved a hand over Taro's, his eyes unusually earnest. "I don't give a damn about _rest_ if you and me get pulled apart!" he exclaimed. "I've already thought about it. An eternity without you would be empty. I don't care how much mead or honor await me in Sovngarde… It means _nothing_ if you're not there!"

Taro's fingers curled behind Farkas's jaw as he pulled the Nord into a kiss, heady and sweet. Caught up in each other, Taro pushed Farkas gently down into the grass, the Nord's hands raking through Taro's mane to keep him close. Their sore bodies ensured a slow, languid pace, making it easier for Taro to pull himself away enough to speak.

"I feel the same way," Taro purred, pecking Farkas's mouth. "I'm the Dragonborn, remember. After all we've been through, I no longer feel as though anything - not daedra nor mortal - can tear us apart. No matter where we are bound in death, I feel certain we can find each other. If I have to storm Sovngarde myself to retrieve you, I'll do it."

Farkas laughed through his nose. "Knowin' you, wouldn't surprise me."

Taro smiled. "Better be at least a _little_ surprised when I come and nab you or it won't be very impressive."

"So you're serious about this?" Farkas asked gruffly. "You mean to cure us?"

"I just want to do what's right for us. I want to be able to wake up next to you and have a lazy day in bed. I want us to be able to take a breath every once in awhile." He breathed a sigh and pressed their foreheads together. "I want you to live with no regrets."

"I've no regrets so long as you live and breathe beside me," Farkas offered. "But I see your point."

"You'll think about it?"

"Already have, I told ya. If you're _that_ sure we'll find each other when this is all over… Well, you've never steered me wrong so far."

"And I never will." Taro promised, kissing his mate again. And again. It was always hard to stop once he got going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought maybe it was about time to post some of my Skyrim works. Farkas is basically just the biggest most adorable dude ever and I love him. In _both_ of my playthroughs of Skyrim I was unable to cure Farkas because of that stupid quest bug, which always frustrated me because I know Farkas is so much happier once his lycanthropy is cured. :( So naturally I had to write a fic about it instead.


End file.
